


The Man in the Turtleneck

by A_Certain_Allure



Category: Actor RPF, British TV Celebrities RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU Michael Fassbender, BDSM, Black Character(s), Character(s) of Color, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color, Humiliation, Interracial Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Masochism, Mild Kink, Original Character(s), Plus Size Female Character, Plus Size Love Interest, Random Encounters, Sadism, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, plus size
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Certain_Allure/pseuds/A_Certain_Allure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaliyah meets a dashing stranger in a coffee shop who both thrills her and sets her nerves off. He makes a bold suggestion and fun ensues. Pairing is interracial and female character is plus size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray for consensual tales! Male character is Fassy spin-off loosely influenced by Magneto and his chic 60s wardrobe, because he makes my princess parts do delicious things. Female character may or may not be the protagonist of my last horrific story in an AU. Or maybe the same universe at a different point in time. Who knows? This'll be a few chapters of smutty fun. Not sure yet how far or where I will take it.
> 
> Welcome to feedback. Enjoy!

“You look great, you know.”

Aaliyah glanced up from the little gold engraved mirror she’d been using to inspect her eyeliner over to the voice that seemed to be directed at her. One of her perfectly manicured eyebrows perked up skeptically before she smiled at the attractive man in an expensive navy blue turtleneck and black trousers sitting a table away from her.

“I _do_ know.” It was now his turn to raise a brow. “What? You can tell me I’m beautiful but I can’t tell you I know I am?”

She looked back in the mirror, her dark brown eyes studying the eye shadow over brown eyelids and the eyeliner again to ensure perfection. The man in the turtleneck nodded and smiled, reluctantly but respectfully conceding to her point as he leaned back in his chair and stretched.

“I suppose you can, then,” he replied. Aaliyah glanced over, then back to her work, but he knew she’d noticed his shirt lift a little during his stretch, momentarily revealing a happy trail. And very happy it was. “Do you always spend this much time on already perfect makeup?”

“Do you always stare at people so long?” Aaliyah retorted, now making sure her nude lipstick was in order. Truth be told, everything was in order; she just liked to admire the handiwork and her genes.

“Only when I find them worth staring at.”

Aaliyah placed the mirror in the small beaded white purse next to her cup of tea and looked at the man now, giving him her undivided attention. She graced him with a beautiful smile that all but said “okay. You got me.”

Now he was leaning forward in his chair, his elbows on his own table as he held his hands together. “Is that seat taken?”

She waved her hand indicating it was free, and moved her tea back from the center of the surface to make room for him. When Aaliyah looked up she expected him to be making his way over but he was seated, elbows set and looking positively relaxed with no indication that he would be moving. She looked at him puzzled, and he smiled with some unreadable intent behind his eyes. Well, maybe she would say it was smug, or calculating.

After a few more seconds, he nodded toward the available chair at his own table and said nothing else. It was a very bold action… and a very exciting one as well. Aaliyah spent a few seconds smiling curiously at him, and then silently stood up with her hot beverage and her handbag and moved into the seat.

The man in the turtleneck observed her generous figure, clad in a dainty pink floral dress that stopped just above the knee, shoulders bare, and matching platform shoes, with his guarded blue-green eyes. As she put her belongings down and sat, Aaliyah began fluffing out her already voluminous kinky, coiled locks. He took a sip of his own drink that she’d noticed was some strong Colombian brew, black. His eyes never left her.

“Okay. So… are you always so demanding?” she asked.

“Yes. Do you always wear so much pink?” he responded.

“I sure do. Is there a problem with that?” she countered, equal parts playful and defensive. He just shook his head and smiled, clearly very amused by the defensive tone as he took another sip.

“Absolutely _not,”_ he said pointedly. Sipping her tea, Aaliyah leaned forward and smiled, tenting her fingers.

“Ah, I see. You like it, do you?” He just smiled again and held her gaze. Moments passed while they regarded one another; a silent challenge met and a soundless battle ensuing. She was the first to look away. She bit her lip and swirled her tea around while trying to dismiss the reprisal of that excitement she felt upon first being told to sit with him. Instead, a small grin played at her lips while she scrutinized the plain white to-go cup. “You sure do make a lot of eye contact.”

Leaning back, the man in the turtleneck shrugged with nonchalance. “When something is worth staring at, remember?” he mentioned, earning a cursory glance. “But yes, I’ve been told that, quite a lot. I suppose it’s a habit. Am I making you uncomfortable… in any way?”

Aaliyah inhaled deeply (and shakily) but in silence as she looked at him for a moment, then effectively dodged his question. “Where are you from? Your accent is interesting.”

“It’s Irish,” he said before she responded with an “hm” that meant she wasn’t totally convinced. “…And I’ve spent the better part of two decades in London.”

“Ah, yeah. I thought I heard some non-rhotic Rs in there,” Aaliyah said while sipping the tea. It was his turn to raise his eyebrows again. “It’s some really obscure linguistics thing, sorry. No one ever knows what I’m talking about but I guess I get into some wild internet wormholes.”

“Oh of course, that’s very wild, linguistics? Just crazy,” he agreed. The amusement in his face was evident. “Do you do many wild, crazy things, Aaliyah?”

Just as soon as she was about to ask how he knew her name, he pointed to her paper cup with the name written in bold marker along it. “Hm... Uh, no. Not that I can recall.” She tried to casually search for his name but remembered his mug was crafted of glass. “How about you? You look like the wild, crazy type.”

Aaliyah had been joking, but he leaned forward, his long torso letting his face come much closer to hers than she expected him to… and closer than she should feel comfortable with . Again, there was a rush of titillation within. Her breath caught and she would have instinctively moved back but something in his gaze commanded her to stay put. She swallowed as he broke eye contact so that his eyes could drop to her lips. They came back up after a linger that felt impossibly longer than it could have been.

“Would you like to find out for yourself?”

Her breathing quickened instinctively. She knew he was flirting but something in his aura told Aaliyah that he was a very serious man. Still, she played it cool, flashing him her perfectly straight teeth. “Oh yeah? Then what wild or crazy thing did you have in mind?”

The man in the turtleneck smiled in a way that let on that he knew she thought he was playing around. He intended to make clear that he wasn’t merely talk.

“Well,” he began, pausing for a moment to sip coffee. “I was thinking that I’d tell you to get up and make your way over to that single person toilet in the back, wait inside and when I’ve finished my cup of coffee here, I’ll join you, and then I will fuck you raw. How’s that sound? Crazy enough for you?”

Aaliyah’s eyes widened at his graphic suggestion and she blinked several times while stammering for words. He gave a charming smile, cool and calm as ever.

“Uh, wow. Um,” she swallowed again, shaking her head not in disagreement but in disorientation. It was due in part to his audacity and to her pointed physical response to his audacity, the reaction below her waist. “I’m sorry, what?”

“You heard exactly what I said, Aaliyah. You can either curse me and storm out of here, or find your way to that, what, you call them restrooms here, right?”

They watched one another for a good few seconds, his pleasant expression was unchanged and hers was one a neutral deliberation. Then Aaliyah pursed her lips in a slow smile and stood up.

“Yes sir, we do.” And then she was off, headed in the direction of the back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flirtiness moves from talk to walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG so I did NOT know it had been a month since my last update. I kept thinking "it's only been two weeks, right?" And alas, five years later I'm posting. Sorry. Though I could be motivated by more vocal feedback... Also really tired so please excuse the error here or there.

_I should leave,_ Aaliyah thought to herself. But hard as she tried, she couldn’t make herself feel ashamed for the recklessness that would ensue shortly. This guy read her like a fucking book, like he instinctively knew she was a devout submissive and was determined to make her into the slut she desired to be.

“Oh my god. What am I doing?” she groaned as she found herself leaning against the wall. He was just the type of character she’d been looking for, not pretty but certainly attractive, a sophisticated charm about him, well dressed and dominant to boot. And just the right kind of dominant, clearly very experienced, because someone could have read and rehearsed a transcript of what happened and in application got it all horribly wrong.

“Shit.”

Her brown hands rummaged through her bag for—what? Condoms? Like she’d ever expect something like this to happen; she didn’t even know his name! Aaliyah found herself pacing nervously when she heard the door click.

The man in the turtleneck stepped inside, face benign and neutral like he was meeting someone in an office while he locked the door behind him. He was taller than her but not a very tall man, around six feet. She noticed his stature though, quite fit. Then Aaliyah released a breath as evenly as she could manager in her excited state. A faint smile warmed his mouth when he stepped forward, voice low.

“Are you nervous?”

“Ye- _es_.” Goddamn it! Her voice picked the best time ever to crack. He vocally expressed amusement, but thank goodness it wasn’t a full laugh or she’d cry. Her teeth were already gritting. He distracted her by stepping much closer, and it looked like he was smelling her hair.

“That’s a rational reaction, don’t be ashamed,” he affirmed. For all his dominance and crude language, his reassurance was oddly and wholly comforting, like a tight hug she didn’t know she needed. God the man was good. As if to punctuate her internal monologue, his hand came up and with the thumb and forefinger he gently tugged straight one of the many coils atop her head, then released to watch the strands spring back into place. “Hm.”

Aaliyah regarded him, eyes brown and wide.

“Is your scalp sensitive?” he asked.

“Yes.” He looked displeased at her words for a moment. “But… in the best kind of way.”

“Good.”

The Man yanked Aaliyah’s head back by her hair roughly, exposing her neck to him and she gasped accordingly. It wasn’t extremely rough, but enough to catch her off guard. He leaned in and she felt the tip of his nose lightly brushing the edge of her jaw and then tickling her neck. Her breaths came heavy and erratic. The fingers of his other hand gently played over her clavicle while he breathed in her neck. Upon pressing a single kiss to her throat, she moaned wantonly.

“You did a good job waiting in here so patiently for me,” he cooed in her ear, and Aaliyah could swear her knees melted; they certainly buckled. She could only nod; the praise was making her gush. He supported her at the waist with the free hand and kept the other tangled in her hair. Another tug: gentler this time but still firm. “Use your words, Aaliyah. I gave you a compliment. I can tell you know better…”

“Thank you, Sir!” she gasped. As he whispered a sultry, sing-songy “you’re welcome” into her ear, he massaged her scalp.

“Your hair smells of coconut,” he laughed. “And something else.”

“Hibiscus,” Aaliyah answered breathily.

“Hm, yeah. That’d be it. I fancy it,” he cooed in her ear again, nibbling the lobe with gentle, teasing teeth. The Nile was dry in comparison to her right about now.

“Thank you, Sir,” she moaned into him. Before Aaliyah knew it, she was being pushed toward the wall. As her large body met it, the man pulled the hand from her hair and firmly grabbed her jaw, pushing it up and planting a dozen kisses on her neck. She sung her approval in pitchy moans.

“Do you like that? Being kissed and rewarded like a good girl?” he asked. Eagerly, his willing subject nodded as best she could within his grip. “Yeah? You want to be good for me, don’t you?”

Aaliyah’s eyes opened as she nodded. “Oh yes, sir.”

“I know,” he replied. The hand that was around her back found its way to her bosom, gliding over the jersey rosy cotton. “And you look so pretty in this lovely pink dress.” Another tortured “thank you sir” and he was now massaging her breast through the fabric. “You made me hard when I first looked at you. Does that make you happy, torturing me like that?

His playful tone inspired a laugh from Aaliyah. She barely got out a flirty “mhm” before his mouth took hers with a force she did not expect to meet, though she was very glad she did. He breathed into her and she moaned into him, then she could feel his hand teasing her nipple right through the dress as it grew harder. It worked in tandem with the smooth tongue working its way into her mouth to explore; it tasted of Colombian brew. Finally he broke away.

“I really should punish you for being such a tease out there, but in the interest of earning your trust, which is very important to me, I’ll spoil you this round. Next time you won’t get off so easy, do you understand?” the Man warned.

“’Next time,’ huh?” Aaliyah asked. He simply nodded; Gods this guy was smug. Then, a quick squeeze of her jaw. “And yes I do understand, Sir.”

That bit about the earning of her trust stuck with Aaliyah as his hands glided down from her chest to the hemline of the dress, going not to the place she expected but to her belly. She had known this man all of thirty minutes but he seemed to know her very well. He wasn’t your average fuck-n-fly; he wanted her trust because that’s what she needed with this kind of play and he knew that. And he was showing attention, _affection,_ toward her very round tummy, something most guys ignored out of fear or aversion to it. Here he was, fondling her _every_ curve. Could it get any better? He was probably hung, he sure acted like it. Sheesh, was he rich too?

“ _Focus._ ” He firmly commanded, and gave Aaliyah’s neck a warning squeeze. She returned all her attention to what was happening.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” the apology was sincere. The man responded with another kiss and took the opportunity to explore the lower parts. In his hand’s search for her most intimate folds, he found she was wearing silk underwear.

“Turn around. Up against the wall with you,” he ordered. Aaliyah wasted no time; she was against the wall with her cheek pressed against the cold tile so she could look back to him. He gave her that unreadable expression again. “Lift your skirt.”

Obeying, she slowly slid the pink skirt up. The panties matched. He was still unreadable as he studied her. “Stick your arse out.”

Aaliyah acquiesced with a naughty smile. It earned one from him as well as he rubbed her flesh tenderly, looking for the non-verbal okay: he suspected, maybe even knew she had masochistic leanings, but he would establish trust and ensure it first. Who knew responsibility could be such an aphrodisiac! Aaliyah nodded, then his hand cracked against her flesh and she yipped in pain and pleasure, of course. When her eyes opened the look of need in them was fierce. Another slap. Then another.

“You’ll pay attention now, Doll.”

Doll… How fitting… she loved it. Her head bowed in affirmation.

“Good girl…” Again, the cooing. His hand massaged the reddish brown marks he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between the two strangers heat up fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been going through a lot emotionally and fighting off the seemingly inevitable writer's block. Sorry it took me two months this time-- but I added an extra page as a consolation prize. Feedback is always appreciated. Also I wanted to incorporate some fun banter because sometimes that can make for the best sex.

Aaliyah could feel his entire form against her back; those expensive trousers did very little to shield her from the solid erection she was guilty of creating. The man just stood there for a few moments, silent and immobile save for the hand gripping and rubbing the front of her neck. The buckle of his belt scraped against her backside, which burned red as it was still slightly sensitive from her punishment. He moved against her but it was torturous to him more than anything.

From behind Aaliyah heard the low hiss of a breath escaping, just as she felt the warm breath through her hair. Then, there was the vibration of his voice rumbling against her scalp. The Man’s thumb twitched over her throat.

“Breath-play?” he prompted, low. A rush of excitement flooded Aaliyah’s veins at the thought—but she should still act responsibly.

“Light, yes.”

“Of course.”

At some point after her delicious punishment from before, her skirt had fallen back down; he wouldn’t have that. The Man slowly brought his right knee up the back of her right leg, raising the hem just a little, but finished with his hand.

“This needs to come off,” he declared, and Aaliyah found no reason to protest. In fact, she insisted on assisting her new and intriguing partner. She spun to face the mirror, using the reflective surface to regard herself and him close behind with a resolute expression, and lifted the garb from her body. Upon placing it on the counter beside the sink, she lingered there for a beat, studying his reflection behind hers in the glass. He took in her nearly nude form, silk panties and floral bra, with much appreciation.

Somehow the impossibly high sexual excitement began to crescendo with the added element of seeing him stalk behind and appraise her via the mirror. The heat rolling off his body made her clench her inner muscles in anticipation. And of course his reflection maintained eye contact.

“There’d better be a very good reason the rest of your garments are in tact, doll.” Aaliyah shivered salaciously and the bra found its way to the counter top as well. The panties would have swiftly followed suit had she not been stopped mid tug. “Bend over the counter,” the Man ordered.

A certain sternness possessed his tone and thrilled her, because apparently she’d been taking too much time when he punctuated with a bark. “Come on, then!”

Aaliyah moved slowly before because hoped he might be taken with her breasts, which she thought were totally awesome by the way, and she did feel a smidge peeved that he hadn’t even seemed to notice them. He could be playful, and then so forward with his desire and stoic in the next moment, something that was equal parts a turn on and a puzzle. She did like being at his disposal and subject to his whim, but the girl had limits. As soon as his warm and calloused palm molded to her backside, her troubles went away. The Man in the turtleneck knelt behind her, obstructed by the lack of visibility from the angle. She could only hear his breathing, feel his nose glide against her thigh, the cold counter top against her nipples, and she found herself clutching at it to keep stable as her own breathing took over.

Two very skilled hands eased the panties slowly down her ample hips to find them stained with her natural lubricant. The warmth and moisture at her core grew in response. He could hear her staggered breaths quite clearly which made the stiff bulge in his pants more bothersome, but the Man knew though that his restraint would heighten the experience for the both of them. With much of that control, he eased his face between the back opening of Aaliyah’s large, warm brown thighs and breathed in.

It took everything not to fuck her raw then and there and leave a mess deep inside her sweet-smelling cunt.

No, he could do much better than that, especially for this tart. He could dive right in with his tongue, but he shouldn’t nor wouldn’t assume that oral action was green. Instead he lingered there for the longest time with his face close and hands kneading that sensitive part of her ass where it met the thighs… until he could hear an almost imperceptible whimper.

“What’s that?” He still hadn’t moved his face, or stopped breathing onto her.

“Pleeeease…” she begged, wriggling; he moved back and she groaned.

“’Please,’ what?” the Man coaxed. Aaliyah reacted with an agonized sob, to which he answered with a firm slap to her ass and a command. She yelped in surprise. “I told you to use your words, did I not?”

“Yes sir.”

“So what is it? Tell me what you want, doll,” he cooed, his tone somehow infused with lust and tenderness simultaneously. “What do you need? Go on…”

“Please… taste me, Sir,” Aaliyah begged. “Devour me… if you want.”

A beat of silence passed. Another.

“Do you think you deserve to be tasted?” He inquired.

“I… I don’t know,” she answered frankly. He chuckled at her response, and she got wetter.

“Well, at least you’re honest. I’ll return the honesty by saying that right now, what you want doesn’t much matter. You’re a lucky girl today though, because this cunt of yours is driving me wild and I’ll eat it long as I see fit because it pleases my cock. Understand?”

A low “yes, sir” and a gasp was all the Man heard before he spread Aaliyah open and plunged his tongue deep within. He teased her in gentle circles, up and down, then slid his tongue into her moist opening again, tasting her. Aaliyah could feel him groaning low and deep against her and her muscles quivered at the contact. His tongue worked rhythmically, varying here and there to keep the momentum building, and up to this point Aaliyah hadn’t known her eyes could roll so far back into her head. She was a mess of sweat, wanton moans and well, venereal moisture writhing against his tongue like the needy slut he turned her into so quickly. And she was loving it.

As soon as the Man began sucking her clit, her knees gave and she arched, but he slapped her ass hard and corrected her legs, giving her an “mm-mm!” to keep her in check—tongue still flicking. Between his saliva and her own lusty self generated moisture, she was amazed no fluid was running down her thighs. But on his end, he was savoring every lick and every drop, since it was his for the taking. The Man alternated between the frantic brushing of his tongue and slow, sultry sucking of any sensitive part of her cunt he could get into his mouth, then eased a finger slowly into her opening. Aaliyah gave a long moan, whipping her head back.

“Oh fuck. Oh God, oh thank you so much Sir…” she whined, her body writhing as she fought the urge to grind against the stubble on his face. His finger had gently hooked inside, rubbing the bumpy nerve bundle that made her G-spot and she bit her lip. His fingers worked the same rhythm his tongue did and he slurped at her while she trembled in his grip. Her newfound Dom continued on like this for a little longer and relished the music of her mewling for a bit before he pulled away. His pause inspired a sob to which he responded with a hard smack against the fleshiest part of Aaliyah’s ass.

“You’ll take what I give you with gratitude, and there’ll be no protest, do you understand?” he began, voice from behind. Aaliyah nodded solemnly, muttering a "yes, Sir" and the voice continued. “Now… you taste quite amazing, doll. You’ve got a well balanced cunt on you.”

Aaliyah burst into a bout laughter that began with a snort and ended with her standing upright, turning her head to look down at him, and when she did she swore there was not a man in the entire region more attractive than him in that moment. He looked up at her with those stark blue eyes and bared a grin, half flirty, half sardonic, then waggled his eyebrows playfully.

“Thank you, Sir. The key is a diet generally low in sugar and alcohol,” she informed him. “And probiotics.”

“And your own special brand,” he added, coming to stand behind her. His hands found her hips and nose was gliding up her neck. “I just like some cunts more than others. Yours is one of them.”

“Good to know,” she moaned out the last word just as the Man took her skin between his teeth. His hands fondled her tenderly, but didn’t venture up to her breasts like Aaliyah was aching for. Instead he blew against the back of her neck where it turned into her shoulders and finally one of his expert hands glided up, but only to splay against her clavicle.

“I like these, you know,” he told her. At some point her eyes had shut while she was enjoying the welcome assault on her senses, and they opened to meet his in the mirror before them. “Yours are particularly pronounced… and delicate.”

The thought of the guy being turned on by her collar bones hit home for Aaliyah. Here she was practically naked in front of a stranger who had waves of testosterone rolling off him, and he was focused on lines of her neck. She turned around to stare at him in pleasant disbelief.

“How are you real?” Aaliyah asked, looking up at him. “I mean, _are_ you even real?”

The Man gave her that hallmark smiling but unreadable look from earlier and merely shrugged.

“That’s not an answer,” she chided. He leaned into her and took her lips with his, hands clutching her head and easing into her scalp with a massage. She could taste herself on him and it excited her.

“Maybe I’m actually here, or maybe you have a wild and... surprisingly fulfilling imagination in this curly head of yours. Regardless, you’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you?”

“Well yes, but—“

“Then that’s all that’s important,” he finished, kissing her again. "Enjoy it while it lasts in case it isn't real."

Aaliyah pulled away, licking her lips.

“See now you’re purposefully fucking with me,” she gently shoved him and giggled. The Man just waggled his eyebrows again, and it was incredibly sexy.

“I’ll take your doubt as a very serious compliment,” he told her, one hand in her hair and the other grasping her jaw; he turned it so he could kiss it. “You’re quite unbelievable yourself, Aaliyah.”

“Mm, so I hear… oh!” He’d yanked her hair back firmly but not harsh. “Thank you Sir!”

“You're welcome... and that was the third compliment I gave you that went without proper acknowledgement. I said I’d spoil you doll, but not that much. You still have to behave.” Aaliyah could feel herself get wetter.

“I’m very sorry, Sir. I’ll do better,” she vowed. He said nothing, but the Man did keep his hand gripped in her hair. His free hand grabbed her breast, teasing the erect nipple. Aaliyah mewled again in pleasure as he finally showed attention to her bosom, leaning into his hand and kissing what part of his arm she could reach. She had to brace her hands on the counter top. She gasped when he pinched the bud.

“And these are just lovely. Are they quite sensitive?” he inquired. She nodded eagerly.

“Good to know,” he quoted her from before, coaxing a smile out of Aaliyah. “I also meant to ask earlier, is it difficult for you to come?”

“Yes,” Aaliyah confessed. “Not solo, but with others it can take a really long time. I think it’s the pressure to orgasm; it’s great but when it’s hard, I’d rather just pace myself. But I am still having a good time.” He paused his teasing of her breasts and listened in earnest, nodding.

“Thank you for being honest, I know there can be a lot of pressure but I don’t want you to feel that with me, alright?”

“Aye aye, Captain,” Aaliyah retorted. “And what about you?” The Man brought her into him.

“Me? Oh, I can come just about anytime I need to, sooner or later—within reason. It’s a gift, really.”

“Mhm…” Aaliyah said. Her hand moved to the bulge in those expensive trousers. “And is this a gift?”

“Absolutely. It’s for you. Not that you’ve earned it.”

 _“_ Oh, _ouch_.”

“You’ll be saying that again, I'll make sure of it,” the Man said, and she giggled again, but her laugh was cut short with a kiss. He then pushed her legs open, this time slipping two fingers into her wet, warm pocket. His fingers pumped slowly and curled upward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah I am awful for not touching this for so long but I really felt the urge to write more this weekend. I'm tired and it's short and I don't know what's next and more importantly when but what the hell.

“You’re a slut for physical pain, I know that much.”

 Aaliyah shivered and nodded solemnly, trying to focus on the blunt words and not the skilled fingers that distracted her. She grew warmer as the Man leaned over her.

 “Something tells me you’d quite enjoy some humiliation as well,” he purred, his hand moving slowly and deliberately within her. Aaliyah’s eyes rolled about as she moaned in pleasure.

 “Fuck, yes, _pleeease,_ ” she cried. The Man’s lips found her ear.

 “And hard limits? Honest answers—don’t let me finger fuck the sense out of you,” he commanded.

 “No race play,” she mewled, trying to sound firm and responsible. He nodded without comment. “No body shaming… that’s all I can think of.”

 “Any specific names to ban?”

“No, Sir.”

 “Hmm. We really should have started with the rules but you were too busy strutting your pink covered arse about,” he punctuated with a laugh, Aaliyah joining him. Then quite suddenly he yanked his fingers from between her legs, and she punctuated that exchange with a percussive breath. “That sounded like a complaint, Aaliyah. Are you disappointed that I stopped?”

 “A little bit, Sir,” she responded.

 “And do you think the disappointment of a common whore matters to me?” he asked. She shook her head with a pout that made his controlled breathing quicken slightly. Then his hand, the one that pleasured her not long ago, was squeezing harshly at her jaw, smearing her fluids along her perfectly sculpted face. One onlooker might have mistaken the shock on her face for disgust but the two of them knew well that her cunt could give Old Faithful a run for its money right about now.

 “I don’t like having to repeat myself. Use. Your. _Words,_ Aaliyah.”

 “No, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir!” she amended. The Man softened his touch some but his eyes were still and cold.

 “You won’t receive praise for doing something I have to repeatedly tell you to do,” he informed her, his voice calm, even and chilling. “Instead, I’ll find a way to severely withhold from you something you want, or even need, no matter how much you beg, know that. Now clean my fingers of your filth, whore.”

 Without a word, Aaliyah went to work. The salacious sounds of her theatrical sucking echoed in the ceiling of the small room, satisfying the Man in the Turtleneck immensely. They were still against the counter and there was a fair amount of space for her to lean back, so the Man clutched the back of her head with his free hand and pressed further into her mouth with his long fingers.

 Aaliyah's wide brown eyes opened, locking with his, and she whimpered around his digits. He stared back at her with his own expression of veiled excitement and amusement. Her hands planted against his chest not to push away but to brace herself for what she knew was coming and what she so wanted.

 The Man pushed his fingers further into her mouth, and Aaliyah fought the instinct to gag. His fingers tested, inching slowly further for a moment, then another, spreading, exploring the soft, wet tissue at the back of her throat for what seemed like forever… and finally Aaliyah lost that fight. She gagged loudly and her throat constricted around him, trying to force him out like it had a mind of its own and it was angry. He held for another beat before she gagged again.

 The Man released a breath himself and pulled his fingers from her mouth as she coughed and groaned in relief. Abruptly Aaliyah was in his arms again and their mouth collided with a long hard kiss, but she still needed proper air. He pulled away to let her get her bearings.

 “That’s a good, _good_ girl,” he cooed, pushing the hair around her face back with care. “You like having your mouth used for my amusement, like a beautiful little doll?”

 She thanked him properly and nodded with a “yes, sir.” Aaliyah wished she could express it more creatively but she really did like being used. She _needed_ it. She had never felt this way with a man before and she knew she would meet few others like him. He took control with no effort at all, like it was his for as long as the idea of control itself existed. And even though she knew this relationship, albeit it a very new one, could lead to lots of pain, she felt that her pleasure and her safety were guaranteed.

 “Tell me, do you let any attractive man in a coffee shop shove his fingers into your pretty mouth?” the Man inquired. Aaliyah shook her head at that.

“No, Sir,” she said, “just you, because you deserve it.” He quirked his eyebrows and fought a smile.

“What else do I deserve, then? Go ahead and get creative.”

She thought for a moment. “Um… to have your cock sucked?”

“Ding ding ding! She’s pretty _and_ she’s smart… but is she talented?” he trailed off.

“I certainly hope so,” Aaliyah confessed, suddenly feeling self conscious about her oral skills. She hesitated for a moment before she saw the Man snap his fingers twice.

“On with it, the cock’s not going to suck itself, though if I could figure how to make them do that, I’d be famous,” he joked, and she giggled as she came down to her knees before him. “Laugh all you want but you may be obsolete once I make a breakthrough.”

His transition from command mode to lighthearted joking helped to calm Aaliyah’s nerves and she thought he knew and did so because of that. His intuitiveness was stunning and his empathy was touching… so Aaliyah was going to return that touching favor.

The Man aided her in the removal and casting away of his belt, though it didn’t go far as it could prove useful later. His trousers were lowered and she found dark boxer briefs hiding a sizeable bulge that she felt a powerful urge to rub her face against as if it were catnip, and so she did. The display of worship took the Man by surprise but he was very pleased to see it.

“Someone loves cock, eh?”

“Oh yes sir, it’s perfect,” she sighed against him, inhaling his scent through the fabric. It was a mixture of detergent and something else purely _him_.

“You haven’t even seen it yet,” he retorted as he looked down at her. She was so becoming in that position, at the ready, and the thought of her lips wrapped around him and him fucking her throat flashed through his mind-- talk about perfection.

“I don’t need to, to know that. Everything about you is perfect, Sir,” Aaliyah affirmed.

“You’re quite the flatterer, Doll. Good job… but my cock is dry and not muffling those kind words, and it looks like I might have to repeat myself again…”

She looked up at him devotedly, easing his waistband lower as he folded his arms at his chest like she did nothing special, and yawned. The strange but satisfactory pang of humiliation coursed through her entire body with a shudder and doubled back through her when she freed his cock, erect and lovely. Aaliyah had hunger in her eyes and was about to begin when the Man spoke.

“What do you say first, Doll?”

“Thank you for letting me suck your cock, Sir!”

“Good girl…”

And then she went to work


	5. Chapter 5

Aaliyah opened her mouth wide and took the length of the Man in, or as much as she could reasonably fit between her lips, and sucked. He wasn’t unreasonably large but still proved to be a bit of a challenge. Instantly her gag reflex complained, but she was a nasty thing so that made the experience all the more exciting. The Man must have been able to feel her throat muscles struggling against him trying to force him out, because he breathed almost too evenly through his nose, like he was trying to control himself. His arms, previously crossed over his chest, unfolded and the fingers on both his hands found their way into her hair yet again, using it to anchor himself.

One thrust into her throat was all it took to make her gag and he pulled clean out, petting her face.

“When you got up this morning, ate your breakfast and got dressed all pretty, did you think that you’d be on your knees in some public bathroom sucking a stranger’s cock?” he asked. He rubbed his shaft against her cheek and smeared her saliva about her face. She shook her head.

“No, Sir.”

“And yet here you are,” he continued, using one hand to hold himself and his thumb on the other to guide her bottom lip back down. The Man smacked his cock against her flat tongue and it made a soft, wet noise. He did it two more times. “Do you like worshipping my cock?”

“Yeth, Sthir!” she affirmed with him still on her tongue.

“Why?”

“I want to make you feel good,” Aaliyah explained clearly after pulling away. Then, taking in just the tip, sucking it and letting it pop out, she continued after swallowing the slobber building up. “I exist for your pleasure, Sir.” She suckled gently on the underside just below the head and circled the rim with her tongue, then took him in her hand so she could speak again. “Anything that makes you feel good makes me happy.” He watched her as she stroked him with her fingers cupped in a semi-circle and her tongue trailed lower down his shaft to the base of it and back up, keeping eye contact the whole time.

The Man smiled proudly at her and she shuddered, feeling triumph swell within her chest at having given him a satisfactory answer. Then he slapped her.

Aaliyah cringed but didn’t falter as she thanked him and went back to sucking. He hit her again, the sting resonating through her cheek, and tears glistened in her eyes but still she sucked, giving him a muffled thank you. She thought he was going to hit her one more time but his hand caressed her face tenderly.

“You’re such a good doll, Aaliyah,” the Man reassured her with affection. Since she’d thanked him properly many times already, he let her relax and continue sucking him at her own pace for a bit. After a few minutes, he could tell her jaw tired as she came up for air, using the saliva she left as lube to stroke him with just her hand again. He sensed she was uncomfortable but she didn’t say anything, which didn’t sit well with him.

“Do you need to get up from being on your knees?” he asked, checking in with her. Aaliyah nodded dully and let him help her up. She’d been so deeply occupied by striving for his pleasure and approval that she ignored her joints complaining against the hard surface. She winced a bit and stretched.

“Hey,” he murmured, pulling her close. The Man gently grasped her chin and looked her in the eye. “Please tell me when you are uncomfortable, at any point, understand?”

She nodded again, eyes dilated and unfocused.

“I’m serious. I want you in pain, but the fun kind,” he told her. “I can read your face but not your mind. We just met, remember?”

Finally he coaxed a lucid, smiling response from her, and then he took her in another kiss that made her forget there was ever a point in time where he didn’t know her inside and out.

“I’d like a verbal confirmation this time, doll,” the Man pushed when they pulled apart.

“I get it.”

“Good. Also, do you know the color signals?”

“I’m sorry?” she asked, creasing her brow.

“Green, yellow, red light—safewords, et cetera?”

Aaliyah blinked, realizing she was in a fog.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah! I know those. Sorry, I’m a little dazed I think.”

The Man put a hand to her forehead for a moment, then closed them around her waist loosely.

“That would be the effect of being in subspace, love,” he informed her.

Aaliyah had read about such things online but hadn’t yet ever been in such a situation, so she didn’t recognize the feeling, or lack thereof. She leaned into without thinking. “Oh.”

“Would you like to stop? We can at any time,” the Man suggested, seeing her concession.

“No. Should we?”

“It doesn’t mean we have to, but if you think ‘twill affect your ability to make responsible decisions, then it’s up to you,” he said, tousling her hair. “I’d be monitoring you closely anyway but that’s up to you.”

Aaliyah shook her head, knowing without a doubt, in her bones that she could trust this man. Maybe it was the subspace talking, making an irresponsible decision just like he had just told her, but none of it felt off. In fact, this was the most ‘on’ she’d felt since, well… ever. “Let’s keep going.”

His instant smirk stole her breath, and he leaned into her, continuing so smoothly, like they hadn’t even stopped to have the conversation. His voice was low. “Yeah, you want to keep being used like a little fuck doll, don’t you girl?”

She looked at him with hooded eyes, then they widened when he took the scruff of her neck under his nails and dug.

“Say it.”

“I want to be used like a fuck doll, Sir, please!” she cried breathlessly, hopelessly, desperately.

“You said let’s keep going, so keep going. Out with it.”

“Please fuck me, Sir,” Aaliyah pleaded. “Please bend me over and fuck me, fill me, take what’s yours.”

The Man looked at her as if he were bored.

“Why should I waste my time with a slut like you?” he asked, cocking his head. Shame exploded in her belly and moisture in her loins, mixing together to create a strange, warm, sinking feeling and she looked at him speechless. “Well?”

“I want to bring you pleasure, Sir…” she tried meekly.

“You couldn’t make me come with a blowjob, why would your cunt be any different?” was the reply she got. “I think you want to be fucked for _your_ pleasure, not mine.”

She pouted, looking down, eyelashes fluttering beautifully as she thought of what else to say.

“Do you remember what I said, that what you want doesn’t matter?”

“Yes I do, Sir,” Aaliyah muttered.

The Man pushed her into position over the counter and spread her cheeks, rubbing his hand along the wetness of her cunt. “You’re lucky I have the patience to let you try again. You’re lucky I allow you to worship me.”

His hand slammed into her rump, echoing in the confines of the small bathroom, and Aaliyah moaned loudly.

“Thank you so much Sir, I just want to make you happy,” she wailed.

“I bet they can hear us out there,” he told her, rubbing the red-brown handprint on her large, soft bum. “I bet there’s crowd right outside the door, gathering just to listen to you moan like a whore while getting spanked.”

The thought of being caught escalated her arousal even further and soon Aaliyah was begging him frantically. “Please, I’ll do anything to be fucked. Anything, please!”

The Man chuckled again, reaching into his pocket.

“I just bet you will,” he chimed. A little square packet surfaced and he ripped it open, positioning the little rubber hat over his tip with practiced patience. “You’re desperate, after all. And I know I said I’d fuck you raw, but I don’t fuck desperate whores raw.”

She groaned and wiggled her ass in his direction, looking back at him. He smiled warmly at her and winked.

“Sorry love, one of us has got to be responsible, remember?” He pulled the condom back. “Can’t have any little Michaels running around yet.”

“Huh. So that’s your name?” Aaliyah asked, smiling at him, and he winked again. It was such an average name for what was turning out to be an extraordinary man. She imagined smaller but proportionate clones of him running around for a moment and snickered, then genuinely began to wonder what child by this man would look like. She didn’t have the opportunity to think much more about though as he got into position behind her, yanking her hips closer to him. Then he pushed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I wondered before why there were such large gaps of time between updates for this, and why it was much easier to crank out a bunch of material for another story I have in a timely fashion... and honestly I think I set myself up for failure. This is just chapter upon chapter of smut with no real plot in sight, which is fine as an idea, but I'm not sure if it works in the way of motivation. The gratification came too quickly to be able to sustain multiple chapters of a single sex scene. There's a lot to write out within a given sexual scenario, which is a good thing usually. It's also the not-so-good thing here. Whatever, anyway here's an update and we'll see what happens. 
> 
> Again, appreciate feedback. Also, half-dead while writing so beware.


End file.
